


Mark of Hades

by MadMaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Claiming Bites, Clinging, Dark Magic, F/M, Falling In Love, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Harry is a Little Shit, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Jealous Severus Snape, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Magical Accidents, Magical Artifacts, Magical Tattoos, Possessive Behavior, Public Claiming, Ron Weasley Bashing, Rough Kissing, Roughness, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sirius Black Lives, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMaster/pseuds/MadMaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus will never get over his warranted ardent animosity for Sirius Black, just as Sirius Black will never get over his pure juvenile hatred for Snivellus Snape.<br/>They would throw insult after insult, until those insults turned into hexes, and then those hexes turned into curses. Normally an adult was around to keep everything calm, or at least those two separated, but everything has a consequence. Hermione just happened to get caught in the cross fire. </p><p> </p><p>This is the story how Hermione Granger became the Persephone to Severus Snape's Hades.<br/>Sirius Black just happened to be a very shitty Cupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blood Shed

 

Severus was instructed, forced too, by Dumbledore to do some research in the Black library. When he arrived, no one welcomed him. Not a surprise. The grim townhouse was very quiet, informing him that the house was either empty or very close too it. So instead of announcing himself and suffering through the façade that he was a welcome member, he went straight for the Black library. He was not surprised per say when he spotted the curly mane of Granger. Severus was expecting her to be with the dunderheaded friends of hers instead of here. He chose to disregard the curly haired Gryffindor, whom didn't remove her nose from her book when he walked in.

Severus had worked in a comfortable silence. For once Miss Granger did not have her hand stuck in the air, and answering questions without being called on. It was a peaceful forty minutes. Of course nothing lasts forever. Though now he would have preferred it if it had been Miss Granger that distracted him, instead of that damned mutt. All these years of being a spy always had Severus on the alert, he has never truly relaxed-not since _she_ died. Severus noticed the strong magical core coming closer and closer toward the library. Severus had time to close his book just as Sirius Black appeared in the doorway.

"Hermione, do you-Snivellus."

Inky colored eyes narrowed at the immature man. Severus' lips pulled into his signature sneer, the one that haunts Longbottom's nightmares. He hated that nickname, almost as much as the man that said it. Severus wasn't there in the Department of Mysteries, but if he had he had no doubt he would have 'accidentally' sent the shaggy mutt through the Veil. Bellatrix's aim was once renown and feared. Azkaban and insanity has made her sloppy.

"Mutt."

Ebony abyss of darkness met electric blue flames. The tension in the Black library was suffocating and sharp as a whip. Both men were heedless about Hermione still being in the library. She had placed her book down and watched the tension morph and thicken. She was the only other person in headquarters, Harry and Ron had returned to the Burrow to play a few games of quiddich. She had stayed behind to have some of her own company. 

"Why are you slithering around my library, Snivellus?"

"None of your bloody concern, mutt."

"Oh, but it is Snape. This is my property, and everything in it is mine from books to blades of grass. Now what are you doing in my library, with my books?"

Severus felt his right forefinger twitch in irritation, "You are just as stupid as you were in Hogwarts, Black. Leave me be I have something of value to do. I know how much you love being leashed, maybe I should muzzle you too."

A vicious snarl contorted his face. His ink colored orbs were narrowed and cold as the ninth circle of hell. Severus gripped his long ebony wand tightly in his right hand, and fought every instinct telling him to raise it. His blood was boiling with violent rage. Standing across from him, looking smug and equally cold, was Sirius pointing his own elegantly carved dark wood wand at Severus. Severus wanted nothing more than to severely injure the mutt. 

"Put it away Black, I know you wish to play fetch, but I am not interested with playing with a flea ridden mangy mutt."

"Stupify!"

Severus simply stepped out of the way of the spell and snarled out, "Reducto."

Sirius shielded himself and the duel began. Hexes, Jinxes, Spells, and finally curses were being exchanged between the two dark wizards. The two wizards kept getting more and more severe in their casting. Hermione stood from her crouched position and opened her full lips to scream at both men, when two strong curses crashed into each other. All three went flying. Hermione and Severus crashed into the same bookcase and Sirius through the wall behind him.

Severus felt a sharp burn in his bicep. Opening his eyes he shut them again quickly. The world spun and he felt sick. He raised his uninjured arm and felt the back of his head with his hand. He pulled it back and scowled at the sight of blood. Then his dark orbs moved down and saw his robes had been singed and torn in various places. The pain in his bicep made him grind his teeth together in annoyance. His ebony glare went straight to the sprawled out and unconscious Sirius Black. That fucking mutt, he mumbled to himself. Then he heard a soft sob. He forcefully tore his eyes away from the satisfyingly still body of his childhood bully and widened in concern at the sight of Granger. She was on her stomach her long wild curls hiding her face and most of her upper body.

He felt sick. He had forgotten she was even in the room with them, putting the soon to be sixth year in danger. Severus shuffled closer to her and turned her over onto her back. Her large honey hazel orbs were filled up pain and tearing up. Severus ignored the tear streaks already down her angular cheek bones. He quickly scanned his eyes over her. He felt fury when he spotted her injuries. There was a cut, not deep but long, across the side of her face. Her bottom lip was split and blood trickled down her chin slowly. There was a large knot on the back of her head. The worst was the large piece of wood protruding from her thigh. She bled all over her muggle pants and the books surrounding them. Ignoring his own injuries, he started to push books away and accidentally mixing their blood together. Severus let his eyes franticly look for his wand, before he _accio_ the thing to him.

He was so busy trying to stop the bleeding he never noticed how one half opened book trembled slightly at it soaked up blood from both professor and student. Severus did feel a dull burn over his rib cage, but thought nothing of it. He also took Hermione's whimper of pain from her other injuries, not the sudden burn on her own rib cage.

 

* * *

Severus healed her minor cuts and bruises with little need of concentration. It was the wound on her thigh that gave him trouble. He had to remove her pants completely, and be gentle about it. Severus used a cutting hex on the tough dark blue fabric making the fabric around the stake lose and less likely to get stuck on it and tear her skin even more. He ignored the sounds of Black shuffling into a sitting position. Severus spelled her pants off and took a better look at the stab wound. He felt fury at the angry bloody wound. He should have controlled himself better! He should have fucking remembered she was in the room with them.

"Snape is that Hermione?!"

Severus, in a fury, snapped his head towards the other man and snarled in a way that was inhuman. Sirius tensed an took a step back. Wide blue eyes stared in shock at the dark wizard. Sirius took notice that Severus was injured, but to the dark wizard the only thing that mattered was the girl. Sirius then turned his eyes on his godson's best friend and what he saw made him want to vomit. She had dried blood and the coloring of a rapidly fading bruise on her soft face. Blue eyes took in the rumpled and burnt fabric of her long sleeved sweater. It had ridden up slightly to reveal her naval. Sirius balked at the sight of her pant less. Her left thigh was stained red and a thick piece of wood was stuck in her tan flesh.

Severus turned his attention back to her injured thigh after snarling at the mutt. He had to stop the bleeding. He had to remove the stake. He had to repair the muscle damage. He had to stitch her up again as well. Severus decided on first cleaning around the wound. He slowly and gently cast cleansing charms that removed her dried and dry blood. The trim of her pear pink underwear was stained. Severus then decided to remove the stake. He knew that once he did this she'd awaken with a scream. He didn't want to hear her pain filled screech, so before he wrapped his large pale hand around the hilt of the stake he cast a _silencio_ over her body. He didn't do it to be cruel, but hearing her sobs made him quiver with self-loathing and he needed to be focused on her not blaming himself.

He counted to three in his head. Before he got to three he pulled the stake straight up and quickly. He watched, almost frozen, as her eyes snapped open and her mouth formed a silent wail. Tears flooded out of her distressed orbs. Severus felt more anger at the sight of her in pain again. He wanted to turn his wand on the panicking wizard behind him, and make the man unable to move ever again. Severus shook his head and focused back on her bleeding wound. He waved his wand in curved elegant movements over the laceration and in his deep baritone he spoke a spell for repairing the muscle. He had broken a sweat at the complicated spell he was preforming on her vastus lateralis thigh muscle. Severus felt his vision fading. He was then remembered of his own wounds as he fought with the darkness of slumber.

Severus fell unconscious just before seeing Dumbledore float into the library with a look of surprise on his ancient face.

 


	2. A Pomegranate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione has to tell everyone what happened from point of view.  
> As she is retelling her story, her ribcage burns violently and she soon finds out why.

Sirius sat beside Hermione, leaving Snape unconscious on the floor of his library without a second glance. He had called for the Headmaster as soon as he noticed what Severus was trying to heal Hermione's wounds. Sirius felt like a fool, especially after seeing Dumbledore's disappointed expression as he had glided into the library. Sirius kept his eyes on the child he endangered, a child he owed a life debt too. Sirius felt sick. He could have killed her, or injured her worse than what was in front of him. He clenched his fists as he watched her cry tears of pain. Harry is going to be furious, and Molly Weasley might just kill him. He knew the red haired matriarch had her eyes on the Muggleborn witch for a very long time. To the Weasley family she is a member of the family, and Molly wanted her to be a daughter-in-law. Sirius is for sure that once everyone hears of this he'll be on the receiving end of a few stingy jinxes and harsh hexes.

Dumbledore tilted her head and fed the girl two potions: Blood Replenishing and a pain relieving potion. Hermione winced slightly as Dumbledore placed five drops of the potion Essence of Dittany on her open wound. A few tears escape her eyes before she closes them. Sirius felt awful. Once she was stable, the headmaster turned his attention to Severus. Dumbledore forced the unconscious man to drink a blood replenishing potion before leaving two drops of essence of dittany on the dark wizard's gash. He also placed on drop on the back of Severus' small head injury.

Sirius helped Hermione to one of the small leather couches when her injuries had healed. He didn't notice her look of pain, or how her large honey hazel eyes seemed focused on the dark wizard. Dumbledore transfigured a book into a pillow and slipped it underneath Snape's newly healed head. Then he turned his mischievous eyes on Hermione. The elder stood and sat across from the recovering girl.

"Miss Granger, are you feeling any better?"

Sirius flinched as she moved her mouth but not words could be heard. Dumbledore nodded in understanding and waved his wand, turning up the volume on her voice.

"My entire body aches, Headmaster. My thigh is throbbing, and my ribs burn."

Sirius spoke up, "I am very sorry Hermione. I-I"

Hermione turned her gaze to the man standing behind the headmaster. Sirius felt he had no right to go anywhere near her, at least not right now.

"Miss Granger please tell me, what exactly happened this afternoon?"

Hermione turned her gaze away from Sirius and stared back down at Severus.

"Harry and Ron went to the Burrow to play quiddich. I had been spending so much time with the boys lately I wanted time to myself, so I declined the offer to watch and stayed behind. I was reading when Professor Snape came into the library. We were doing our own silent reading when Sirius came in. I never found out why, they just started to throw insults at one another and it quickly went from insults to curses."

Hermione tried not to place so much blame on Sirius, but she did give credit were credit was due.

"I hid behind the chair I was reading in when the first spell was cast. The way out of the library was through their tiff. I saw an opening to announce that I was still in the room. I stood, but before I could even utter a word I saw two different curses collide into one another. Since I was closer toward Professor Snape, he and I went flying backwards in the same direction. I assume Sirius was thrown back as well. My head was slammed into the bookcase and some furniture exploded. I don't really remember much after bumping my head."

The headmaster nodded, "Miss Granger you had a rather large piece of wood stuck in your thigh, leaving a very deep wound. Severus healed all of your minor injuries: the scratch on your face, the bump on your head, and sped up the healing of your bruises. He then cleaned and attempted to heal your thigh. He fell unconscious due to blood loss and magical exhaustion. I finished your healing, but we will see to it that you are checked out by a Healer."

Hermione frowned, "Is Professor Snape okay?"

Dumbledore smiled softly, "Yes, he will be fine."

Hermione let out a sigh of relief, before wincing at the sudden flare of pain on her ribcage. Seeing her wince, Dumbledore stood.

"You will be very sore and have pain flares for the rest of the day. I will inform Mrs. Weasley and have her take you to St. Mungo's, promptly. I advise you take Severus along with you. He did bump his head rather harshly."

Hermione nodded and let out a sigh of relief as her side stopped burning.

It was after the headmaster left, that she noticed that Sirius was refusing to look at her. Hermione sighed and shuffled into a sitting position, it was during her shuffle she noticed why Sirius refused to look at her. At first she thought nothing of the flesh on flesh feeling as she moved her legs. It was when she actually saw that her pants were gone that she had a mini panic. A soft feminine squeak escaped her lips as she tried, and failed, to cover her pearl pink panties with her hands. Hearing her distressed sound he tore his eyes away from the ruins of his library to her trying to be modest. Sirius just stood there frozen.

Hermione had really matured, physically. She was still young and youthful looking, but her body was curving and rounding out into a womanly figure. Sirius felt his face flush and his stomach twist violently. He can not be checking out a sixteen year old girl. Sirius made a move to leave when a fury of black fabric swallowed the girl. Blue orbs snapped to the scowling man sprawled out on the floor.

Severus had came to when he heard Miss Granger retell the...disagreement. He tried to force himself to not fade out, but found it hard. He kept his eyes closed and just listened to Miss Granger talk. He did notice how she never out right blamed him or Black for injuring her. Severus always thought the curly haired witch was too forgiving. He was floating back towards unconsciousness when he heard her squeak of shock. Severus never opened his eyes quicker. He moved his head trying to scan the room. He saw her trying to cover her lower half. He would have scoffed if he hadn't seen her womanly legs covered in blood. His ebony orbs went to a stiff Sirius Black and a sudden urge to cover the witch nearly blinded him.

Severus knew he couldn't move just yet, and was slightly horrified that he wanted to use his own body to shield hers from Black's blue eyes. In an instant he covered the girl with his black teaching robes. He heard her make a soft surprised gasp as the black robes swallowed her form. A feeling of satisfaction warmed his blood as he covered her up. He refused to let the Black mutt see her. Severus turned his full attention to the mutt and didn't like the look in the man's eye, not one bit.

He turned his head just in time to see her fuzzy caramel curls bloom out of the darkness of his robes. It was really rather comical, seeing her bewildered face.

"Erm...thank you Professor."

Her voice was soft and warm. He knew she meant her gratitude; she was just very embarrassed. He found her modesty refreshing. He had enough of seeing Miss Weasley running around in cheap and skimpy muggle clothing. He knew the red haired witch was trying to gain Potter's attention, and it was most unsightly. Miss Granger was very different from her 'best friend'. Miss Granger at Hogwarts always had her uniform perfect. She didn't charm the skirt to hug her bum or be many inches shorter than the required length. She also never left her tie even slightly lose or left a few buttons on her shirt open. Severus had handed out more detentions and warnings due to dress code than anything else when it came to the female students, excluding first years and a select few older students.

Severus closed his eyes again and allowed himself to be taken by the darkness that was calling to him. He vowed to himself as he pulled that stake out of her thigh that he would protect the witch, even if it is from wondering eyes.

* * *

Hermione watched as Professor Snape closed his eyes without giving her a reply. He had just sort of stared at her, or rather into her, before closing his eyes ignoring her. She was in his teaching robes, and the thought alone almost made her laugh. Hermione had gotten herself into a sitting position. She needed a shower. The scent of her copper blood clung to her. She shuffled closer to the edge of the couch before talking herself into standing.

Even with putting almost all her weight on her good leg she still felt the throb of her left thigh. A soft grunt escaped from her mouth as she dragged herself out of the library. Hermione some how made it out of the library and on the bottom of the stairs. Looking up she felt sick. The lavatory was on the second floor, along with the rooms she and her friends were using for their stay at Grimmuald place. Hermione closed her honey hazel orbs and gathered her strength.

When she reached the top of the stairs she as out of breath. A light wheezing noise could be heard escaping her full lips. Hermione leaned against the wall to gather her strength. Blinking back tears of pain and frustration she shuffled along the hallway to the room she and Ginny shared. Her eyes found her trunk and thanked Merlin that her cat wasn't asleep on it. The orange ball of fur could be rather cranky. She opened her cream colored leather trunk and pulled out a clean pair of dark grey sweatpants, her three sizes two big Weird Sisters t-shirt, and her forest green lace boy shorts underwear. Hermione shuffled out of her room and into the hallway. She dragged her bad leg behind her as she made her way towards the bathroom.

Once inside she turned on the showerhead. She placed her clean clothes on the sink before allowing the teaching robes to drop to the cracked tile floor. Hermione looked down and frowned. Her pearl pink underpants were now ruined. It was really too bad, they were one of her favorite pairs. With her back to the mirror she pulled her sweater off and inspected it. She was relieved to see that her sweater was not irreparable. She could have Mrs. Weasley fix the tiny tears. 

Hermione tossed her sweater on the floor, before she slowly and carefully pulled down her underwear. She turned to the showerhead and turned it on allowing the water to heat. She reached behind her and just as she went to unhook her bra she felt a sharp burning on her right side along her ribcage. Hermione clutched the burning skin in pain before turning to the mirror to inspect it. Hermione was thinking it could be bruised ribs, or maybe a hairline fracture. What she saw was something else entirely.

A gasp escaped her lips as she took in her side. About the size of her fist was a round dark pinkish purple shape. To Hermione it looked eerily similar to a ripe and perfect pomegranate. She got closer to the mirror to inspect it more. It was as if one half of it was ripe and fresh and the other was dark, not dying but not alive either. Her honey hazel orbs widened as the burning sensation returned and she watched as the darker side morph to allow the sight of inside the fruit. Hermione quickly removed her bra and held her breast out of her line of sight. The burning sensation went away showing the new mark was finished changing for the moment.

Her first instinct was to run out of the bathroom and research. What was happening to her was not normal. Her eyes widened. When she crashed into those books she spilt blood. Could she have activated a spell or a curse? Hermione paled. She is a virgin, and even she knows the effects of having virgin blood when preforming dark magic. Hermione had to stop herself from going into a panic. Clutching her long caramel curls tightly she counted to ten then twenty then forty. Once calmer than before she slipped into the shower to rinse off any extra dried blood off her person.

In the shower she kept running her fingers over the mark. It was as she was washing the shampoo out of her knotting hair that the sudden burn erupted again. Hermione leaned against the shower wall and watched as vivid green vines and leaves framed one side of the pomegranate. She watched in awe as flowers seemed to bloom on her skin. Whenever she touched her new mark it just felt like smooth warm skin. Once she snapped out of admiring her new mark, which could or couldn't be deadly, she finished her shower quickly.

She rapidly pulled on her clothes and in a quick paced limp went down the stairs, her hair in soaked wavy strands clinging to her face and neck.

When Hermione reentered the library she fought a violent wave of nausea at the sight before her. Her blood was almost like a drying crimson rain puddle. She noticed many books were saturated with her blood, ruined. She leaned against the doorway and held her head in her hand trying to stop the floodgate of tears. All those priceless and rare books ruined, and all due to juvenile name calling! Hermione wanted to hex Sirius and Severus into next month!

A few stray tears slipped out of her eyes before she reined them in. She noticed that Professor Snape had somehow moved himself from the room. Hermione limped back towards the living room. She spotted Sirius on the ground talking into the green flames of the Floo.

"Thank you, Moony."

Hermione thumped the wall alerting Sirius to her presence. Sirius quickly pulled his head out of the Floo and turned to face her. He wore a look of regret on his face.

"Hermione, please sit down! You shouldn't move too much! Molly and the Weasley hoard will be here in a few minutes so please rest until they can take you to St. Mungo's!"

Hermione nodded and sank into the couch, "Where is Professor Snape?"

Sirius made a face before wiping it away quickly, "He returned to his home to clean himself up and finish fixing himself. The git refuses to go to St. Mungo's."

Hermione sighed, "I was hoping he was here."

Sirius balked, "What ever for?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "I'll show you when everyone gets here."

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "Show me?"

She nodded.

He paled, "Do you have another injury that Snape or Dumbledore missed? Should I force Moony to come through the Floo and take you to the hospital!"

Hermione smiled weakly, but shook her head, "No, at least I don't think so."

Sirius sighed, "Then why do you need Snape?"

Hermione worried her bottom lip for only a second before she winced at how sensitive it was. Then she remembered, she had split her lip deeply when she was thrown backward.

"I just wanted him to look at something. I thought maybe he'd know what it was or what it meant."

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "What happened?"

Hermione rubbed her side and shook her head, "I do not know, but one way or another I will find out."

 

 


	3. Two Pronged Spear

Severus was exhausted. He wanted nothing more than to collapse onto his bed and sleep. His tired black orbs glared half heartedly at his reflection in the cracked mirror of his tiny bathroom. He needed to shower and check himself over before falling into oblivion. He took off his long black button-up trench coat and gently tossed it on his covered toilet seat. He grinded his teeth together as his removed his black button-up shirt. His coat and shirt both have a large tare in the upper arm sleeve. It didn't help that the area was still rather tinder. He could really murder Black, and maybe someday he will. Severus closed his dark eyes in fury. How could he have lost control like that. He knew the young witch was there. He almost helped kill one of the brightest magical minds to enter Hogwarts since himself!

He rubbed his temples harshly. If that girl died, then Potter would be good as dead.

He turned on the shower then turned his attention to taking off his black slacks. A sudden and violent burning sensation erupted on his ribcage. A hiss escaped his lips as he stumbled and clutched his side. He removed his hand to inspect the pained area, and what his saw made his blood run cold. He watched in silent horror as ink black flaming lines formed on his pale scarred skin. Icy fear wrapped around his rapidly beating heart. A magical tattoo. He was going to be cursed with another bloody mark! His icy fear quickly melted into an erupting rage. The mirror shattered under the force of his raging magic. His dark black pools held a black fire as he inspected his new 'mark'.

The tattoo took the shape of a sharp two pronged spear. The lines were clean and a silver tinted black. His skin burned as the black burning ink slid over his pale skin. It continued over old scars, making him flinch. He watched as the handle of the spear formed a crescent moon. It reminding Severus of an old harvest moon he witnessed as a boy. The black ink was tinted with a dark reddish purple inside the moon like shape. It confused him. The spear had a slight tint of silver, but not the handle. Severus closed his eyes in relief when the burning ceased almost as fast as it started.

Severus slipped into his shower. He felt dirty, and with the appearance of this new tattoo only made him more angry. He closed his eyes and lost himself in his mind. To receive a magical tattoo there must be a magical connection, a devotion almost, and blood lots of it. His eyes flew open. Granger. His inky orbs looked down at his tattoo. Did she have one as well? He shed blood, but hers pooled. He had no doubt that her blood was soaked into the surrounding books, most of which are based on dark magic. A shiver of self-loathing rippled down his spine. He failed to protect one of his students.

A little known fact about himself is that his has always been very protective of children under his care. Sure he is known to favoring his serpents, but three little lion cubs have always been an immediate forethought. Severus may strongly dislike the dubbed Golden Trio, but that doesn't mean he despises them. Potter was _her_ son, that alone evaporated any hatred. Weasley a bumbling oblivious stout monkey that he is, but he is loyal to his friends. He could respect that. Then there was Granger, the annoying little know-it-all swot, but her intelligence something remarkable. He has never encountered anyone with such a remarkable control and adaptability. The little swot brewed a NEWT level potion in her second year.

Severus finished his hygiene routine and stepped out of the shower. He rolled his bird like eyes at the sight of his mirror. With a twitch of his pinky the shattered shards flew up and stuck themselves back to their place above the old stained sink. The mirror was in worse shape than it originally was, but Severus couldn't find it in him to care. He needed to return the Grimmuald Place. He needed to know if Miss Granger had been effected badly. He entered his room and collected his clothing, while casting a drying spell on his long ebony locks.

* * *

 

 When Severus entered through the Floo he was greeted with the sight of Molly Weasley screaming like a banshee and borderline stabbing Black the tip of her wand. Sirius looked down at the ground and took his scolding with only a slight put-off pout. Severus quirked his black brow and felt a sickeningly immature sense of glee. Before stepping through the Floo Severus had taken a Peppy-Up potion and a pain numbing potion. He even had an extra in his dark charcoal robes for Miss Granger. While the sight of Mrs. Weasley holding Black with her wand poking him harshly in his chest was entertaining, his mind went to Miss Granger. His eyes searched for the teenager. He easily slipped passed the two adults without being noticed.

He could still hear the matriarch's screeches as he continued on his way to find Miss Granger.

"You idoit! How could you have 'simply' forget that there was a child here! You went searching for her you bloody fool! You let a childish-"

He tuned the matriarch out as he continued down the hallway.

Something inside of Severus sort of buzzed with anticipation. It was like his magic was pulsing inside of him, pushing against his chest. He pushed the odd feeling to the back of his mind determined to focus on the task at hand. Find Granger. His eyes glanced into the newly ruined library. His eye twitched slightly at the sight of her dried blood on the floor. Severus fought the self-loathing once again, he just needed to see if Miss Granger was suffering with any side effects. Like a burning new magical tattoo, for instance.

He walked into the kitchen and a silent sigh of relief escaped passed his full chapped lips. Her found her.

Her hair hung in limp damp chocolaty curls that was half the mass size of her regular frizzy mane. Her face was flushed, no doubt from having to move around. Her cheek was housing a dark greenish yellow bruise. His hawk like gaze noticed she would occasionally rub her covered thigh. Hermione was sitting at the table with a steaming cup of tea in front of her and Potter sitting next to her with a worried twinkle in his emerald orbs. Severus felt something dark slither inside his mind and magical core. He didn't want those eyes, _her_ eyes, staring at his failure to protect one of his students. A dark whisper spoke softly into his mind, words that didn't make since that could not make sense.

Severus took his eyes off the two friends and took in the others in the kitchen.

Lupin.

He was at the stove pouring himself a cup of tea.

Nymphadora.

She was watching Lupin like a lovesick schoolgirl.

Weasley.

He was stuffing his face, but his eyes kept glancing at Granger with worry.

Terror Twins.

They were the only two to notice Severus walk in.

He ignored their look of accusation.

 

"Miss Granger."

 

Her large honey brown orbs turned away from her tea and looked up at him with a look of slight surprise. Severus ignored the other gazes on him. Especially, Potter's heated and slightly hateful glare.

He watched in slight surprise and repressed relief as the owner of the honey brown orbs smiled tiredly up at him.

 

"Hello Professor."

 

Severus grinded his teeth as he noticed Potter standing from his seat. Something dark twisted violently as he watched the boy hovered over her chair. Potter had his hand placed on her shoulder and the other resting tensely on the other side of her wood chair. Severus fought a snarl, so he settled on his signature sneer. This only thickened the tension in the room. He noticed how the talentless Weasley had pulled out his wand and was holding it in a tight grasp. Nymphadora was standing tensely a few feet away from a slightly trembling Lupin.

"Why Professor-"

"We didn't think-"

"We'd see you-"

"So soon!"

His dark eyes flashed as the focused on the terror twins.

"Especially after-"

"You helped harm-"

"Our precious-"

"Beloved-"

"Adored-"

"Admired-"

"Hermione-"

"Granger."

His felt the vein in his forehead throb. Those bloody twins and their bloody twin talk. He glanced out of the corner of his eyes at Miss Granger. He noticed she had rolled her eyes at the red haired marauders worshipping twins.

"I need to have a word with Miss Granger."

Potter gripped the chair tightly, "She is right here. You can speak with her in front of all of us."

Severus felt his vein in his forehead throb in irritation.

"It is a private matter."

Potter released her chair and stood in front of her, "No, you don't get to speak privately with her. You almost killed her. Like hell am I going to let you be alone with her, Snape."

Severus glared hatefully, "You foolish boy. I did not attack her, nor did I wish any harm upon her. If you want to blame anyone for injuring your Gryffindor princess blame that mutt of yours. He raised his wand to me. Black shot the first curse. Blame your beloved godfather's lack of control, his immaturity, and his single-mindedness."

Potter glared hatefully back into the obsidian eyes.

"Sure go placing all the blame on Padfoot. What about your 'maturity' Snape? Aren't you mature enough to realize that you helped put a minor, a student at risk? You were just as petty. I bet you enjoyed the duel. I bet you enjoyed causing pain to Padfoot and Hermione!"

Severus saw red.

Just as both wizards went to pull their wands a small feminine figure stepped in between the two. She placed a small warm hand on both livid wizards. Her simple gentle touch snapped Severus out of his bloodlust in an instant. As soon as her tiny palm touched his chest he went from a raging dark wizard to a calm and level headed man. His dark eyes focused entirely on the young witch in the middle of two dangerous wizards. Hermione didn't look scared, or even really irritated. She just looked tired and a little sad.

Severus forcefully shook himself as he felt his heart clench at her expression. He slipped into a calm cold mask and stepped back, away from her warm touch.

 

 

Then Hermione forced herself backwards clutching her ribcage. Severus mirroring her actions clutched his own ribcage and forced himself into the wall behind him.

 

Everyone in the kitchen watched in shock as the two moved in unison. Eerily mirroring each other perfectly.


End file.
